Ámame
by mamori anazaki
Summary: Cometí muchos errores dañando a tantos en el camino, te perdí pero luchare. No importa lo que tenga que pasar o hacer te recuperare, eres tu o nada… Más adelante lemon fuerte advertencia
1. inmaculada

Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de TITE KUBO.

Narra Orihime

_Inmaculada_

_De niña con vestido de princesa_

_Durmiendo en un castillo de muñecas_

_Soñabas con el príncipe del cuento_

_Sin ver lo que te deparaba el tiempo_

_Siempre sonriendo_

¿Por qué no era feliz? Tenía todo lo que cualquier mujer quiere, un buen trabajo, no tenía problemas económicos, amigos que me querían mucho que me cuidaban como si aun fuera una pequeña princesita y eso le gustaba aunque en ocasiones quería que entendieran que ya era una mujer.

Perdió a su hermano hace tanto y le quedo un hueco grandísimo en su alma, un hueco que pensó se llenaría al casarse con su primer amor, con su maravilloso príncipe azul. Ese príncipe que con su brillante armadura y su mirada protectora ahuyentaba a todos los monstruos que llegaban por ella. A ESE monstruo que la visitaba cada noche en sus sueños, ese monstruo con ojos tan verdes y profundos que se adentraban hasta el fondo de su corazón que hasta le dolía; ese monstruo con piel tan pálida y movimientos tan sutiles y suaves que secaba de ella suspiros llenos de anhelo y arrepintiendo que la hacían llorar. Llantos que hacían que su príncipe se preocupara al imaginar que eran llantos de terror.

Se sentía tranquila al sentir sus abrazos y saber que él estaría ahí para protegerla, se sentía feliz al saber que se preocupaba por ella, después se sentía aun mas mal al darse cuenta que ese era un amor de hermano, que jamás la amaría como a ella, que jamás la vería con los ojos con los que la mira a ella. Si a ella, a la otra, su verdadera princesa… no a su reina, porque a ella no la veía como a una niña o hermana la veía como mujer, ahora comparte el dolor de no estar con ella porque siente lo mismo. Porque ahora desea estar con ese monstruo y no con el príncipe.

_Inmaculada_

_A engaños internada en el desierto_

_La noche te observaba en silencio_

_Igual que los que callan por el miedo_

_No importa cuanto daño te hayan hecho_

_Tu sigues siendo… ¡Inmaculada!_

Como llegar y decirle Ichigo lo siento creí amarte y no es así. Creí que al estar contigo seria inmensamente feliz y no lo soy. Aun no tengo el valor para terminar con esta tortura.

Saber que soy la causante de que sufras por no estar a su lado, saber que es mi culpa que sufras, que ella sufra… que todos suframos… me hace hundirme aun más en esta horrible obscuridad. sé que debo terminar con esto aunque al final me termines odiando. Pero después me siento tranquila al saber que podre susurrar su nombre sin el miedo de que escuchen. Gritar tu nombre _Ulquiorra._

Odio reír falsamente porque mis verdaderas sonrisas se fueron contigo; odio hablar sin querer porque lo único que quiero decir es que te amo, odio escuchar porque entre todo no está tu voz pero me odio mas a mi misma por provocar que me abandonaras aun viendo la decepción en tu rostro. Porque a pesar de saber todo lo que hiciste para estar a mi lado no quise escucharte. Sé dónde buscar y si lo hago se que ahí estarás pero no tengo valor, no sabría que decirte, tal vez no me escucharías tal y como yo hice.

Aun recuerdo tu cara de sufrimiento cuando te dije que me casaría con Ichigo y el día de la boda recuerdo como me dijiste que el no me haría feliz, me pediste que buscara en mi corazón porque al final tu lo comprendiste pero no quise escuchar, te pedí que no te interpusieras en mi relación con ichigo que al que amaba era a él y tu como siempre cumpliendo cada uno de mis caprichos. Ahora estoy sola sin estarlo, porque hay muchas personas a las que les importo y les preocupo pero al único que quiero es a ti. Veo la luna por la ventana, tan gloriosa a ti te encantaba verla porque te sentías en casa.

_Princesa de la noche_

_Vestida con un nudo en la garganta_

_Golpeada por la furia_

_Después abandonada e ignorada_

_Perseguirá por siempre al asesino_

_Tú ultima mirada_

Ya es muy tarde está muy obscuro ichigo aun no llega a casa, se que esta con ella, siempre que pasa esto llegas con su olor, con tus ojos alegres y yo me siento mal, me siento mal porque solo a escondidas de todos pueden estar juntos y todo es mi culpa. Escucho la puerta abrirse ya has llegado, traes una hermosa sonrisa en los labios y al verme cambia a una cara de preocupación corres para ponerte a mi lado me agarras las manos, tu labios se mueven y sé que me estás hablando, mis lagrimas empiezan a caer, una tras otra y tú te pones nervioso por no saber qué hacer o tal vez porque te imaginas que sé de dónde vienes, ya no hablas pero tu mirada antes llena de alegría ahora solo tiene tristeza. Me abrazas y yo me acomodo en tu pecho, Mis lagrimas siguen cayendo, después de unos minutos me calmo y me separo de ti, se que ha llegado el momento de hablarte con la verdad de liberarte y de liberarme.

Ichigo, tenemos que hablar… esto no puede seguir así -te dijo con valor, agachas la mirada y sonrió levantándote el rostro- no siento odio… ni por ti ni por kuchiki-san –asientes-

Lo siento, orihime -me vuelves a abrazar-

Yo… lo amo a él –veo duda y curiosidad en tus ojos en vez de odio- y tú la amas a ella –vas a hablar pero te callo- a pesar de la situación has podido estar con ella, me siento un poco aliviada de que a pesar de a verte casado conmigo le hallas sido fiel en todo…

Orihime

Shuuuuuuu –pongo mis dedos en tus labios- estoy agradecida de que nunca me hallas tomado como tu mujer –leí confusión en tu rostro- porque podre ser enteramente de el –le sonreí, nos quedamos callados varios segundos, hasta que me sonreíste-

No sé quien sea, lo único que si se es que es muy afortunado por tener tu amor, como en algún momento lo fui yo, lamento que solo hayan sido 6 meses de matrimonio, perdóname por no hacerte feliz –yo negué y te sonreí-

Me diste muchos momentos bonitos y me di cuenta de que le amaba manteniendo mi inocencia para el… -dije sonrojada- yo lamento causarte problemas, por mi culpa… -ahora fue tu turno de callarme-

Tampoco sabía o no quería darme cuenta de lo que sentía por Rukia, después de todo lo que has pasado supe que debías ser feliz y pensé que podía darte esa felicidad… pero… yo… lo siento .

Basta de culparnos, cometimos errores y lo bueno es que hemos reaccionado, serás feliz con kuchiki-san

Tu también lo serás –me sonreíste pero te volviste a preocupar al verme llorar nuevamente- ¿qué pasa?

El no me perdonara –me eche a tu pecho llorando desconsoladamente-

Estás loca –levantaste mi rostro y sonreíste- solo alguien sin corazón haría eso – aun con mi rostro entre tus manos mis lagrimas salían sin fin y tu frunciste el seño- ¿acaso ese idiota del que hablas es… Ulquiorra? –me preguntaste con preocupación poco después yo asentí- tranquila él lo entenderá, el te quiere mucho

El me odia –dije sin consuelo-

No –me tomaste nuevamente el rostro para verme a los ojos- el siente algo por ti el me lo dijo –lo mire con los ojos muy abiertos y con una chispa de esperanza-

¿Enserio el te dejo eso? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? –pregunte llena de esperanza después vino el miedo al ver tu rostro-

Bueno no me lo dijo con palabras… el me pidió que te cuidara y hasta me amenazo si te hacía daño –mi corazón brinco un poco de alegría pero aun me sentía mal ya me había ilusionado, regreso mi expresión de tristeza- si quieres lo busco y le explicare todo

No por favor, solo déjalo así –dije aun más triste-

No… no puedes dejarlo así, muchas veces me explícate que el llego a apreciar a muchas personas y le llegaron a gustar muchas cosas, después de volver a tu lado y pasar por tantas cosas para que la sociedad de almas lo dejara en el mundo humano se acoplo rápidamente a ti, te aseguro que la persona más importante para el eres tu –eso devolvió mis esperanzas- no debes rendirte Orihime, yo no podre ser totalmente feliz si no luchas por la tuya

Tienes razón ichigo, si no lo intento siempre me preguntare lo que habría pasado, tengo que luchar y aun si al final me aleja de su lado por lo menos sabré que di todo para recuperarlo –mi un querido esposo me sonrió y asintió-.

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que le confesé todo a ichigo y también se lo hemos explicado a nuestros amigos, le pedí perdón a kuchiki-san y ella a mí, ahora ichigo y ella van a empezar bien aunque ichigo está teniendo problemas con su futuro cuñado; nuestro divorcio ya está en trámite dentro de poco ya no seremos marido y mujer, he regresado a mi departamento donde tengo tantos recuerdos de mi hermano y también de él, porque ahí vivimos los años que estuvo conmigo.

Ahora voy camino a la casa de Urahara-san el me ayudara a abrir un portal por que se que el está en hueco mundo, solo espero que me deje explicarle, estoy feliz porque lo veré y hare lo que sea por que vuelva a mí. No importa lo que tenga que pasar o hacer arriesgare todo por él. El es lo que necesito para vivir.

_Inmaculada_

_En el lugar que siempre habías soñado_

_Hay alguien que del mal te ah rescatado_

_En un corcel de plata y en sus brazos_

_Te cuenta que en tu vientre maltratado_

_Te dieron vida… ¡Inmaculada!_

_¡Inmaculada! ¡Inmaculada! ¡Inmaculada!_

Hola a todos, hoy esta dispuesta a actualizar "una nueva oportunidad" pero por mas que le pensé nada mas no me llegaba me pase por youtube y escuche a gloria Trevi, esta canción de inmaculada me encanta y cada vez que la escucho no puedo evitar pensar en esta parejita, espero les guste y dejen reviews para animarme, cuídense mucho.

Esta historia no será larga tal vez 3 o 4 capítulos

Mamori anazaki

Pd. Como siempre perdonen la ortografía y para todos los amantes del ulquihime escuchen esta canción estoy segura que les gustara.


	2. La decisión

Narra Ulquiorra.

Caminaba tranquilamente por el basto desierto de hueco mundo, viendo la eterna luna, parece que este donde este le gustara verla, le recuerda a ella… ¿cuanto tiene que no la ve?¿ 6 o 7 meses tal vez?, no sabe con exactitud, en su segunda oportunidad de vivir… no… en la segunda oportunidad de estar a su lado aprovecho todo lo que vino de ella, conoció muchas cosas y lugares junto a ella, ahora sabia lo que era tener amigos, tantos que los puede contar con una sola mano, cuando llego al mundo humano como uno de ellos cortesía de la onna, pensó que todos lo ignorarían pero eso no importaba bastaba con que ella estuviera a su lado, pero se empeño en conseguirle amigos aunque su forma de ser no ayudaba mucho. Seguía teniendo el humor y el carisma de una estrella de mar y los que llegaron a ser amigos o los considero importantes era por el echo de que tenían alguna similitud con el como Uryū Ishidatenían una forma de pensar similar y fue uno de los pocos que le brindo ayuda para adaptarse al mundo humano que en un inicio fue por consideración a la onna, además ambos eran el alma de la fiesta como decía Grimmjow otro que al igual que él estuvo viviendo en al mundo humano después de la guerra, quien a cada rato sacaba malas palabras de su boca pero que aun así lo estimaba un poco solo un poquito, también estaba Yasutora Sado que solo hablaba lo necesario y cuando era necesario al igual que el y también Arisawa la mejor amiga de la onna quien en un inicio según ella era su peor enemiga y a quien ahora le esta sumamente agradecida de ser pareja de Grimmjow, desde que ambos viven juntos los asaltos al refrigerador de la onna fueron menos frecuentes. Ya que después de acostumbrarse para ambos no había comida más rica que la que preparaba la onna.

Después de un tiempo supo a todo lo que se refería la onna con respecto al corazón, y poco a poco fue reconociendo cada sentimiento que surgían de él, hasta el día en que se dio cuanta que la amaba con ayuda de Arisawa a quien pidió callar, tontamente pensó que no había nada de malo en eso, pero claro que lo había y era que ella no le correspondía.

Aun así nunca le dijo sus sentimientos no pensó que fuera importante, pensó tontamente que la onna siempre estaría a su lado y que algún día ella también lo amaría, pero no fue así, un día llego muy feliz y le conto que Kurosaki le había pedido que fueran novios y ella lo había aceptado se veía tan feliz que lo único que hice fue callar, tragarme mi dolor y apoyarla.

El tiempo que la onna compartía conmigo ahora lo hacia con el, sus sonrisas eran por y para el, aun así me conforme con las migajas. Supe que tenia que hacer algo que eso no podía seguir así, hablaría con ella le diría todo y al final si ella decidía seguir con Kurosaki lo entendería pero también se alejaría por el bien de la onna.

Justo después de mi decisión me llego con la noticia de que se casaría, mi desesperación fue tanta que le dije que él no la haría feliz, quería gritarle que solo yo podía… que solo a mi lado seria feliz.

Pero cuando escuche de sus propios labios que le amabas y que solo lo amarías a él, entonces calle nuevamente, por fin lo entendí y lo acepte, me aleje de ti. Fui a muchos lugares pero todos me recordaban a ti, hasta que decidí venir a hueco mundo, de vez en cuando voy al mundo humano por alimento y me obligo a no buscarte, a no verte, ni siquiera he visto a los chicos.

Hace poco Grimmjow vino a buscarme y me dijo que te ve diferente, que tus sonrisas no son iguales, que tus palabras no son tan sinceras, que tus ojos ya no tienen tanta vida… que ya no brillas como antes, aunque no lo diga esta preocupado por ti y desde que me dijo todo eso me he obligado… me e prohibido ir a verte, por que si te busco me pedirás que me quede y yo no me negare pero a la larga sufriremos, por que tu no lo dejarías por mi.

Hace poco Urahara se comunico conmigo, dijo que en poco tiempo se abriría una garganta y que tenia que estar ahí que alguien quería hablar conmigo supongo que nuevamente es Grimmjow, puede que no seamos humanos normales por que ahora somos lo mas parecido a Kurosaki Ichigo y por eso es que ya no podemos ir y venir a hueco mundo tan fácilmente. No lo admitiré pero estoy esperando con ansias a que llegue por que quiero saber que pasa si ya te has recuperado o si sigues igual.

Miro nuevamente la luna y después de un rato me recrimine a mi mismo, yo no puedo estar así, no puedo seguir esperando a saber algo de ti, tu has decidido que hacer con tu vida y yo tengo que buscar algo que le de sentido a la mía, doy media vuelta dispuesto a irme pero en esos momentos se abre la garganta, muy lentamente volteo, no huiré solo diré que no necesito saber mas de ti y así terminar con esto de una buena vez.

siento los segundos como horas, puedo ver que alguien esta ahí pero no se ve quien es, poco a poco alguien avanza por la garganta y esta se cierra después de que ya la han atravesado, mis ojos que todo lo ven se centran en la persona frente a mi, eres tu, mi corazón late muy rápido y la misma mano que busco la tuya en la pelea contra Kurosaki tiembla llena de impaciencia para volver a hacerlo, nuevamente los malditos segundos parecen horas hasta que reaccione, seguro que Grimmjow te a dicho de mi y has venido a pedirme que me vaya contigo para tenerlo todo, a un hombre que amas y que te hace feliz y a un amigo que cumplirá cada uno de tus caprichos y estará a tu lado para siempre. Eso me da mucho coraje y vuelvo a ser el frio espada que alguna vez conociste.

Inoue Orihime -digo con la voz mas fría que puedo –

Ulquiorra… - tu voz sonó rara como si me necesitaras a tu lado y me odio por pensar eso-

A que has venido

Yo… -puedo ver como unas cuantas lágrimas quieren caer de tus ojos y mi pecho duele, duele como jamás me ha dolido-

Habla –exigí, entre mas rápido termine esto mejor-

Yo… - perece como si sufrieras, quiero que te vayas y no me busques mas, ya de por si es muy difícil vivir sin ti, veo como quitas esas lagrimas y tu mirada se vuelve mas decidida- yo quiero hablar contigo

Me siento nervioso y ansioso a la vez pero también sé que no debo hacerme esperanzas, doy media vuelta y empiezo a caminar poco después tu me sigues, y un que mi corazón late rápido y feliz se me que esto será el final, hoy pondré punto final.

Ooooooo

Hola, lamento la tardanza pero he estado muy ocupada y aparte la inspiración no me había llegado el capitulo es corto al igual que la historia ya se los había comentado, no se si el siguiente será el ultimo capitulo aun no estoy segura de nada. Agradezco a las siguientes personas por regalarme un review y también agradezco a esas personas que aunque no dejaron reviews lo han leído y les ha gustado.

Calipitachix .- gracias, lamentablemente no puede decir cuando actualizare es cuando la inspiración llega ji ji ji.

-chan .- hola gracias ji ji ji yo también digo eso como preferir a ichigo en vez de a ulquiorra-sama pero ya lo pago.

AkaS .- gracias por el comentario y si que viva el ulquihime.

Mamori anazaki

p. como siempre disculpen por la falta de ortografía.


	3. soy tu onna

Caminan lentamente por el basto desierto de hueco mundo, ambos van en silencio y después de un rato puede verse lo que quedo del castillo de aizen, orihime siente tantas cosas mientras camina tras él, tantas cosas que piensa que en cualquier momento caerá, siente como si le apretaran su corazón, está feliz por verlo, nostálgica al ver su ancha espalda como pasaba cuando aún estaba aizen, llena de esperanza y a la vez de miedo; miedo porque después de todo lo que ha pasado existe la posibilidad de que regrese sin él y si eso pasa será como morir.

Han entrado al castillo, él ha guiado todo el camino, demuestra estar tranquilo pero él sabe lo que pasa dentro de su corazón, si ahora si cree en él y en los sentimientos y es por culpa de ellos que ahora esta así; no puede evitar maldecir, hace poco decidió olvidarla y después llega sembrando en el esperanza, porque parece indiferente cuando lo que en verdad quiere es sentirla a su lado por siempre.

Después de un rato ulquiorra abre una puerta y entra, ella lo sigue observa y reconoce, esa es la habitación en la estuvo prisionera. Todo sigue igual el mismo sillón, la misma ventana y también la luna. Algunos recuerdos vienen a su mente, después gira para quedar frente a él y su corazón late a prisa en cuanto ve esos hermosos ojos. Parece ser que no se lo dejara fácil.

-y bien – dice ulquiorra y ella suspira -

- extrañaba tu voz –dijo en susurro orihime aun así él lo escucho-

- . –

-yo… -que digo se preguntaba orihime nerviosa y después de unos segundos continuo- ya no estoy con ichigo –en sus ojos vio sorpresa y después de unos segundos coraje odio tal vez- yo… -

- ya no lo tienes y ahora quieres que vuelva –dijo ulquiorra lleno de coraje-

- ¿Qué? –el miedo la invadió de pronto-

- no soy tu juguete inoue orihime –a pesar de que su voz se oía tranquila se sentía el coraje, además de que él nunca le llamaba por su nombre; siempre ha sido onna para el-

- no –respondió sin poder evitar derramar lágrimas, su pecho dolía, llego a ella la posibilidad de que él no quiera nada de ella y su cuerpo no lo resistió se dejó caer sin energía, esta se esfumo, a su corazón y a su cuerpo ya no les importaba nada, el la odiaba, reacciono al sentir la respiración de el en su rostro, busco nuevamente sus ojos-

- No, no… yo no soy inoue orihime, recuérdalo – dijo la chica mientras acercaba su mano al rostro de ulquiorra para empezar a acariciar su mejilla y después su cabello- soy tu onna -

- le dijo que ya no estaba con kurosaki y por unos segundos me sentí feliz pero después me llene de coraje, no es el remplazo del shinigami, hirió su orgullo le hice saber el coraje que sentía, pero de nuevo lo desarmaba, pensó que se desmallaría y se lastimaría, llego a su lado, evito el golpe pero tenerla así de cerca, sentir su suave piel y ese olor que tanto extraño, destruyo todo el enojo, todo el coraje, sentir sus dedos acariciándolo, no puedo evitar cerrar los ojos, la había extrañado demasiado; escuchar de sus labios que es mi onna, como explicar que con esas caricias y esa palabras se sentía feliz - onna… - susurro suavemente –

- se sintió dichosa escuchar su voz llamándola, llevaba meses soñando esto – ulquiorra –que dicha decir su nombre – ulquiorra… - dijo nuevamente, se dijo que aquí vino a darlo todo por él, poco a poco se acercó hasta sentir los labios contrarios, fue algo mágico en cuanto sintió los labio de él tan fríos, sus mejillas se sonrojaron por que de inmediato se excito, es cierto que nunca estuvo con ichigo ni con ningún hombre pero esas mariposas en su estómago y esa sensación en su sexo no podía ser otra cosa, además no había otra cosa que deseara más que estar con él, demostrarle con hechos que con él quería pasar el resto de sus días, poco a poco se separó -

Ulquiorra –le nombro, otra vez se sintió trasportada a un lugar hermoso al ver sus ojos llenos de deseo por ella- hazme tuya-

-esas palabras me asombraron por segundos, el beso que me dio me dejo en shock y aunque fue corto por alguna razón supe que mis sentimientos eran correspondidos, no pude evitarlo la bese y esta vez fue largo, tranquilo al principio aunque no duro pues estamos ansiosos de mas, se volvió fuerte y salvaje mis manos tomaron con fuerza su cintura para atraerla más a mí, sentí cada parte de su cuerpo y desee más, nos separamos un poco ambos respirábamos a prisa las mejillas de ella estaban rojas, sus ojos brillaban, sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados y mi mano seguía en su cintura pegándola más a mí –

- te amo ulquiorra – dijo suavemente con una gran sonrisa en sus labio y el abrió más sus ojos después volvió a besarla de la misma manera, pero ahora fue más corto-

- ya no hay vuelta atrás –dijo ulquiorra con voz ronca- desde ahora eres mía y nadie te alejara de mí; ni siquiera tu misma –ella sonrió y asintió-

Volvió a besarla de la misma manera, ahora sus grandes manos recorrían su angelical cuerpo; puso sus manos en las rodillas de su mujer para irla subiendo lentamente tocando cada sentimetro que podía, afortunadamente traía vestido, fácil acceso a sus piernas, él se acomodó entre sus piernas ella las abrió para él; mientras la recostaba en el suelo empezó a besar su cuello dejando pequeñas marcas mientras ella soltaba pequeños suspiros, sus delicadas manos se posaron en los anchos hombros, este busco nuevamente su rostro quería verla; y le fascino lo que vio, hasta ahora las caricias no habían sido muchas pero su rostro reflejaba lo excitada que estaba, sus labio seguían igual o más hinchados y rojos, sus ojos ahora estaban entre abiertos y brillosos, su cuello con pequeñas marcas rojas y él se sintió poderoso.

Ya no estaba en este mundo o al menos es lo que pensaba con todas esas sensaciones, en verdad se sentía feliz y dichosa, a pesar de pocas palabras sabía que las cosas se arreglarían, que ellos estarían juntos, se obligó a despertar tenía que hacerle saber que ella era suya, a pesar de la posición en la que se encontraba; se sentó y flexiono las rodillas, el aún seguía entre sus piernas, observo sus ojos estaban igual que los suyos llenos de deseo; con sus manos temblorosas empezó a quitarse la ropa, ere su primera vez no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa, su vestido callo a su cintura hasta ahí podía dejarlo, estaba roja iba a tirar las cintas de su sostén pero el la detuvo, pensó que ahí terminaría todo pero no fue así-

él se acercó a besar y lamer una vez más su cuello ella cerro los ojos feliz, suspiros empezaron salir nuevamente de su garganta; las grandes manos de ulquiorra empezaron a bajar las cintas mientras mordía sus hombros; paso sus manos a su espalda para desabrochar el sostén dejando libre sus grandes senos, se retiró un poco quería verlos, efectivamente eran grandes pero cupieron a la perfección en sus manos ella suspiro al tacto, su piel era aún más suave ahí, sus botones de un rosa pálido lo llamaban y él les respondió, acercó su boca al izquierdo y succiono, ella grito su nombre, sin quitar su boca del seno la observo, le fascino escucharla gritar su nombre, quería más llevo su mano izquierda a su seno derecho y empero a masajearlo suavemente, mientras seguía succionando el izquierdo, sintió como lo tomaba de sus cabellos acercándolo más a ella, al tiempo que combinaba gritos, suspiros y jadeos. Eso despertó a la bestia salvaje que llevaba dentro desapareciendo al tranquilo ulquiorra.

Le aria sentir que no existía ni existiría alguien mejor que el para ella; paso su mano derecha por su cintura acercándola más a él, seguro dejaría moretones en su delicada piel, pero no podía evitarlo, quería más, conforme pasaba el tiempo sus caricias se volvieron más fuertes, ya no solo acaricia el seno derecho ahora también lo apretujaba, al izquierdo de vez en cuando lo mordía, ella gritaba la excitaba, la lastimaba la dejaba sin energía y a pesar de eso quería mas mucho más.

La empezó a recostar nuevamente en el suelo, para empezar a recorrer un camino de besos por su estómago y bajo más hasta dar con el estorboso vestido, agarra la molesta prenda y la jalo hasta las piernas, tomo los tobillos de la chica y los alzo para por fin quitarle el vestido, al lograrlo bajo nuevamente sus piernas y la observo, no pudo evitar sonreír, aun tenia puesta sus pantaletas pero eso no es lo que le causo gracia si no el diseño, eran blancas con pequeños murciélagos por todas partes, la chica se dio cuenta y se avergonzó.

-es que me gustaron mucho- dijo nerviosa y sonrojada orihime-

- seguro que fue solo eso – le respondió observándola –

- bueno – dijo aún más nerviosa- es que… me recordaron a ti… - ya no hubo respuesta pero el la volvió a besar y ella pensó que un segundo más y se muere por falta de aire-

Ulquiorra regreso su atención a las pantaletas, tal vez recorrería muchas tiendas pero le compraría mucha ropa interior con diseños iguales o parecidos, acerco sus manos a la prenda y empezó a bajarlas lentamente, quitándolos de la misma forma que el vestido cuando puso su vista en el sexo de su mujer, se puso más ansioso, se veía preparada brillaba casi casi escurría ese flujo vaginal y ese olor que desprendía lo volvió loco, su sexo al que hasta ahora no le había puesto mucha atención dolió, lo tenia aun encerrado en su pantalón pero hasta perecía que latía como un segundo corazón, no podía quedarse con las ganas, se acercó y paso su lengua en su raja y ella se exalto, se sentía dulce no pudo evitarlo, tomo las rodillas de la chica y las alzo teniendo mayor acceso a su sexo, metió la lengua y degusto no pararía hasta grabar ese sabor y olor en su cabeza, su mujer, gritaba y se retorcía mas no lo detenía o separaba; empezó a gritar su nombre repetidas veces hasta que después de un rato soltó su esencia dejándola cansada y sin energías, mientras el quedo satisfecho de su sabor mas no aliviado pues su pene ahora dolía y exigía entrar en ese delicioso y dulce hueco.

Se puso de pie siendo observado por orihime y empezó a quitarse lentamente su camisa, mientras ella lo observaba respirando aun un poco agitada; cuando iba a quitarse el pantalón ella desvió la mirada, sentía mucha pena.

- Mírame, onna –hablo muy ronco ulquiorra y ella obedeció-

Bajo su pantalón con todo y ropa interior dejando su erecto pene a la vista de orihime. Ella emitió un pequeño quejido, pensó ulquiorra que era de deseo pero no. Ella se asusto era su primera vez, dolería mucho se veía grande, grueso, duro y muy erecto un poco pálido y de la punta como gris. Vio como el tomaba su lugar entre sus piernas, se sentía caliente a pesar de que su pene aun no tenía contacto con su piel se sentía caliente, el prácticamente de acostó sobre ella y la beso, ella correspondió y se llenó nuevamente de deseo, se alejó un poco de ella observándose a los ojos había una delgada línea de saliva entre sus labios, aun observándose ulquiorra tomo su pene con una mano y la dirigió al sexo de orihime, en cuanto hubo contacto ambos suspiraron; ulquiorra la volvió a besar salvajemente y ella trataba de llevar el ritmo, sintió como el entraba poco a poco ella se separa un poco de el para gemir mientras por la comisura de sus labios corría saliva, esto éxito aún más a ulquiorra, no pudo soportarlo, entro de una sola embestida, ella grito fuertemente él se asustó y lo sintió, sus verdes ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y miedo, mientras ella paso sus brazos para abrazarlo por su cuello, vio el rostro de ulquiorra y tuvo miedo; miedo de que parara. Así estuvieron unos segundos sin moverse hasta que el reacciono abrazándola.

- Por qué no me dijiste… yo pensé… -se sentía culpable como no se dio cuanta con toda esa inocencia que desprendía su mujer-

- Shhhhh… -lo callo orihime- como ibas a saberlo, si yo estuve casada con ichigo; es solo que él y yo nunca… ya sebes; después de que te fuiste de mi lado comprendí que te amaba, además sabes que ichigo siempre ha amado a rukia-

-Pero… -

- Estoy feliz –dijo buscando la mirada de su hombre- de ser tuya, solo tuya –dijo tomando la delantera y besándolo, casi de inmediato fue correspondida-

- Onna… -gruño al separarse, era feliz, él era el primero en tocarla de esta forma y el único de eso él se encargaría, volvió a besarla y empezó a salir y entrar en ella suavemente, ella suspiraba y se apretaba a su cuerpo-

Después de un rato se fue el dolor y solo quedo el placer, las embestidas se hicieron más rápidas y precisas, ella suspiraba, gritaba su nombre y pedía más, mientras el solo gruñía y obedecía a su mujer, se sentía en el cielo.

El la sentía muy apretada, húmeda y muy caliente, sentía que lo quemaba pero era tan placentero; todos los sonidos que salían de la boca de la onna se iban grabando en su cabeza, nunca se cansaría de escucharla y sentir lo que estaba sintiendo ahora con ella, ella le pertenece y con ese pensamiento empezó a embestirla con más fuerza mientras lamia su cuello y apretaba su seno con una de sus manos, sentía que pronto terminaría, no paro al contrario siguió, quería ver su rostro, se separó un poco y lo que vio lo excito aún mas, ella se veía hermosa; gritaba mientras trataba de atrapar aire, sus pechos brincaban al compás de sus embestidas, sus ojos estaba entre abiertos, sus labios seguían igual de rojo e hinchados mientras en sus cachetes había restos de saliva, le empezó a gritar que pronto se correría y él estaba en las mismas condiciones, siguió con el mismo ritmo, ella se corrió primero flexionando su espalda y por consiguiente alzando sus pechos, mientras daba un fuerte y largo grito; sintió que ella lo apretaba aún más y poco después también se corrió dentro de ella soltando un gruñido.

-Onna… -susurro mientras rodaba llevándose a orihime, quedando el en la posición de y la chica arriba de él recostándose en su pecho-

-Fue increíble – dijo muy quedito orihime, sentía un poco irritada la garganta, dolor en la parte baja de la espalda además de que aun sentía a ulquiorra dentro de ella, estaba muy cansada en cualquier momento se quedaría dormida, sus ojos se cerraban poco a poco – te amo ulquiorra –dijo mientras sonreía-

-Yo también onna - escucharle decirle eso lo llenaba, llevó sus manos a la cabeza de la onna acariciando sus cabellos, sabía que se había quedado dormida, la dejaría descansar, más bien ambos descansarían, al despertar hablaría pero era seguro que estarían juntos, poco a poco cerro los ojos quedando el también dormido al instante, sintiendo el calor de la onna, la suavidad de su piel. Se durmieron y el quedo aun dentro de ella -.

**Hola espero les allá gustado, también espero que les guste el lemon,**

**estaré esperando sus reviews, la historia ya va a aparecer como completo pero no sé **

**si dejarlo así o hacer un capítulo más, no se creó que así ha quedado muy bien. ¿Qué dicen?**

**Pido disculpa por la tardanza y por los errores ortográficos que encuentren, gracias por leer y no se les olvide dejar reviews.**

**Mamori anazaki**

**O_o**


End file.
